Emotionless
by Vandal-chan
Summary: Alpha is the last person who would show any kind of emotion. But was he all life like that? He actually used to be the opposite of what he is now. But what made him like this? Einamu and his childhood friends reveal...


**Kaya - MY DAD SRUVIVED A CAR CRASH GUYS! HE AND MY COUSIN SURVIVED A CAR CRASH!**

**Inner me - Noone cares.**

**Kaya - I do!**

**Inner me - Noone cares about you too.**

**Kaya - Oh wells. Minna, enjoy this one- shot about Alpha and his past! I spend 3 hours on it.**

**Inner me - And it sucks.**

**Kaya - I hope you enjoy it, as much as you could. PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME!**

**Inner me - You don't deserve any.**

**Kaya - Also, I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone.**

**There is a hint of Alpha x Einamu (My OTP, deal with it.)**

**Rated T for saftey... Craapp, now I gotta go to the bahtroom. 3 hours of writing and drinking- not good for the soul. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MINNA~**

**Inner me - Your so pathetic.**

* * *

"Neeee Einamu!" Beta pouted while calling Einamu's name.

Einamu just looked at her.

"Why didn't you pass the ball to me? I was way closer to you. If it wasn't for me stealing it from you, we would've lost!" she whined, the pout hadn't left her face.

"..." Einamu was silent for a moment. Then he spoke up with an unstable and quiet voice. "Because... I don't like you... I want Alpha back..."

"Why would you want him back? He was grumpy, boring and mean!" Beta spoked, sounding like a child. "And he was weak as well."

"You don't know him..." Einamu looked at the ground. Sadness was written all over his face. Reiza, Kousou and the rest of the members from the team called 'A5' noticed him.

They too knew what he ment by that. They also wanted Alpha back. They were the only ones who understood him enough. Soon, they would find thier eyes on the ground too. Beta noticed them.

"Hey, is there something you guys haven't told me? I hate people keeping secrets from me!" she said, pouting again.

"..." Einamu stood quiet.

"Alpha hasn't always been like that..." Reiza spoke, her gaze not leaving the ground.

"He was actually the one who showed most emotion back then..." Kousu finished.

"Back... then?" Beta asked confused. Did she just hear right? It was hard for her to imagine Alhpa even BLINKING.

"..." Einamu coutinued to stay quiet. He didn't even want to think about the past. Let along tell someone like Beta.

"It started when we were all 9 years old..." Reiza started, rising her head up.

"I'll tell her..." to everyone's surpise, Einamu finally spoke...

_"Gaura! Pass it! Pass it!" a pinked-haired 9 year old shouted across the field. His voice was herd and the ball quickly was soon infront of his legs. "Take this!" the pink hair shouted and kicked the ball staight in the goal._

_"Yes! I did it!" he shouted happily while raising his hands in the air as a sign of victory. The goalkeeper, Zanou, smiled and congratiolated him. Alpha lost his balance though, and ended up falling on the ground. He just started laughing, making his other friends laugh with him._

_"Everyone on the pink striker!" yelled Kousu. Reiza jumped on him first, followed by Einamu, then Kousou, not a second after that Zanou and lastly Gaura. Everybody kept laughing as Alpha swinged his hands and legs. "Uah! Get off get off get off~" he whined and whined, but noone got off. So he decided to join the laughter too._

_After a few other matches filled with laughter and whatnot, it had been time for everybody to go home. They all lived quite near to the soccer field, except Alpha and Einamu, who were about a mile away. They had eachother's company on thier way home, so it wasn't really a bother to any one of them. Einamu lived a few more houses away from Alpha, so he always said goodbye to Alpha first._

_"Nee nee, Einamu-san!" the pink haired striker tugged the brunette's shit. "What is it?" he asked, looking at the grey eyed boy. "Look look!" he shouted, pointing his finger up._

_Einamu followed his finger with confusement and looked up to where it was pointing. "Look! The starts are pretty aren't they?" Alpha smiled while looking at his best friend._

_Einamu just chuckled. "Yes, yes they are." was his answer. Alpha would always get excited over the smallest things. Clouds, flowers, rabbits. Maybe that was his charm. Overall, soccer was the thing that had impressed him the most. He loved it with all his heart._

_"Oh! I'm home already?" Alpha noticed as he let out a giggle. "Bye Einamu-san~" Alpha said as he hugged the brunette and ran into his house. "... Bye Alpha." Einamu whisperd to himself while smiling. Alpha showed most respect to him. He really admired Einamu, even though they were on the same level of strength._

_Einamu took a few steps, but quickly stopped as soon as he herd a crash. The crash was coming from Alpha's house. The brunette, curious and concerned, looked from the house's window. Thank god, the curtians weren't down._

_Einamu looked inside and saw a broken vase on the ground. He looked up and saw one female and one male figure. 'They are probably Alhpa's parents...' he thought to himself. Maybe they had just broke a vase accidentaly? Accidents like these happen, right? Right?_

_Just as the 9 year old was about to leave, he herd another crash. He curiously put his head infront of the window again and saw a plate hitting a wall. This was deffinetly not an accident. It made him wonder what was going on, so he tried getting a clearer view._

_"I am tired of you! Sick! Sick and tired of you!" The female figrue, or Alhpa's mother as Einamu adressed her, shouted to the male, probably Alhpa's father, as she threw another plate at him. He dodge it and quickly pulled out a knife from his pocket. He attacked the female's neck. She tried dodging it, but ended up having a scrath on her neck. Not too big, but enough to bleed._

_But what Einamu didn't notice, is that Alpha was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room with tears in his eyes. "M-mama... O-otosan..." Alpha tried calling them bewteen sobs, but they ignored him and countinued fighting. The pink haired boy just stood there crying his eyes out from the sight._

_The brunette finally noticed his best friend standing there. 'Does this happen every night?' he thought to himself. "Moma! Otosan! Please stop!" Alpha stood up and shouted, tears falling from his eyes like mad. Insted of getting an answer, he got a glass thrown 3 centimetiers close to his face and hitting the wall behind him._

_"Shut your crappy mouth you spoiled brat!" yelled his mother, giving her son a glare. "Don't you dare throw anything at my son!" the father shouted and grabbed the mother by the shoulders. "YOUR son? I am the one who went through 17 hours of pain! And look what he turned into! A brat that only knows how to play soccer!"_

_"Atleast he can play a sport! While you NEED to play one!" Alhpa's parents countinued shouting, leaving thier son standing on the couch and countinueing to cry. They were throwing dishes at eachother, banging eachother against walls, etc._

_That was too much for the young striker to handle. 'Is this what Alpha goes through every day?' Einamu thought as he kept watching. This was insane to him!_

_He looked at the clock on thier wall, wich was soon grabbed and thrown at someone. He managed to tell the time though. It was 8 p.m. and he knew he had to go home. But it surprised him... He was standing there for an hour?_

_The brunette's gaze left the window and looked infront of him insted. Einamu started walking towards his home. Though he could still hear Alpha's cries. His body was begging to go and take Alpha away from his parents, but his brain knew he shouldn't do it._

_He started walking faster and faster, wich soon led him to running. He got home as fast as he could, shut the door closed and ran upstairs to his room. "Einamu! Aren't you going to eat, honey?" Einamu's mom yelled, but he didn't hear her. He was already in bed, hugging his pillow while thousands of thoughts were running in his head._

_On the next day_

_The bright sunlight enterd Einamu's room, much to his displease. He hadn't been sleeping all night. '... Why hasn't Alpha told me about this? Am I not that much a friend to him? More importantly... why do I care so much? It's his life, not mine...' Einamu kept thinking. But what if Alpha doesn't go through this every night? What if his parents just had an agruement last night? It could've been a couincidance when he saw it, right? Maybe they are a happy family. Maybe they just got mad at eachother for something and they are probably back to thier happy selfs now..._

_"Einamu, honey! You'll be late for school!" his mom suddenly interupted him from his thoughts. He lazily rose his head up and looked at the calander. "Its Saturday, mom!" he yelled back._

_His phone rang loudly, making the brunette fall out of the bed. He groaned while rubbing his head and answer the phone. "Hello?" he answerd. "Hey! Your late for our match! You promised we would play again today!" Kousu reminded him. 'Oh yeah... I promised to go out and play today too...' Einamu rememberd._

_"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." he answerd. He was about to hung up, but Kousu stopped him. "Also, make sure to take Alpha with you along the way! He didn't show up too." then he hang up._

_Alpha... didn't show up? He is normally the first one there. Heck, he even goes to get everyone out of thier houses, just because he is tired of waiting alone. Does have anything to do with last night? Einamu just had to know._

_He quickly got up, grabbed his bag and hurried outside. (When he got home last night, he didn't even bother to take off his shoes or clothes.)_

_Before he knew it, he was already infront of Alpha's house. Something was different though... No, scratch that. Alot of things were different. There were police cars surronding every corner of the house, the walls and even the grass were painted with blood._

_Einamu started at the scenary, his eyes getting bigger as he gasped. What on earth was happening there?_

_"Einamu-saaann!" before Einamu could take a note of what was going on, he suddenly got glomped by a pink haired boy. It was Alpha. "A-alpha? W-what is going on here?" Einamu tried to ask him, but Alpha was crying too loudly to hear him._

_"H-help me Einamu-san... S-save me!" he countinued to cry. "I don't want Mama and Otosan like this anymore! I-I..." he tried explaining it to him, but his tears were too strong._

_The brunette could only pat his back and hold him close._

_"Alpha, calm down... Tell me what happend. " Alpha brushed his tears away and looked at Einamu, his grey eyes filled with more tears. "T-they... Einamu, they..."_

_Einamu didn't get to hear Alpha's story... Because he was tackled on the ground by him. Actually, Alpha fainted. Einamu tried to catch him, but ended up on the ground._

_"Alpha?" the brunette mentioned his name. No answer. "Alpha!" the brunette screamed. No answer. "ALPHA!" this time, the brunette took Alpha off him and shook his shoulders. "Alpha wake up! Wake up! ALPHA!" he screamed and shouted, but there was no response._

"Then the police called the ambulance and took Alpha away..." Einamu countinued, trying his best not to let tears out.

"We eventually went to Alpha's house to see why he was so late." added Reiza.

"Then Einamu explained all of it to us." countinued Zanou.

"He was in the hospital for a few days. We weren't allowed to go and see him though." kept on Kousu.

"But this one day..."

_After being a few weeks in the hospital, Alpha was finally back on his feet. He was under the care of his grandparents, now that his parents were in jail. He was taking a walk through the city, to get his memory back. Yes, he was in coma._

_"... I wonder how Alpha is doing." Reiza suddenly said out of the blue. She and the other 4 were playing soccer... well, you could say 'trying' to play. Soccer wasn't the same for them now that Alpha was gone._

_"There he is!" pointed out Gaura. Everyone's gaze turned to the direction his finger was pointing. Much to thier luck, Alpha was walking past the soccer field._

_"Alpha!" Einamu shouted and ran towards him. He gave him a good tight hug, but was quickly pushed away from the pink haired boy. "Don't touch me, you starnger." were the words that came out of Alpha's mouth. Everybody gasped._

_His eyes werent the same. They used to be filled with emotion and hapiness. But no. His eyes were filled with nothing insetd. Or you could say... empty._

_"... Alphie?" Reiza called his name. Thats how she used to call him. "My name isn't Alhpie. Its Alpha. And who are you guys?" he questioned, not showing a hint of emotion._

_"Don't you remember me Alpha... I'm your best friend! Einamu! You used to call me Einamu-san! We would go home from soccer practice together!" Einamu tried knocking some sense into his firend's head, but Alpha didn't seem to notice._

_"I have never seen you before in my entire life. And I despice soccer. " he said coldly and walked away, leaving confused looks on his ex-friend's faces._

"After he came out of the hospital, he only seemed to remember his name." said Reiza, lowering her head down.

"And it was Master who made him hate soccer and told him our names. " Kousu countinued.

"Ehhh? What kind of a friend forgets his best friends?" Beta pouted again, missing the point completly. As if she wasn't listening to the whole story.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" yelled Einamu, making everybody jump from the sudden noise. Einamu couldn't take it anymore. He was crying probably as worse as Alpha when he was younger.

The brunette feeled something, or someone, wrap its arms around his waist. The brunette looked up and saw a veary familiar face.

"Alpha? Aren't you supposed to be in infinite prison?" Beta asked, surprised.

"..." Alpha didn't answer. He kept his hands wrapped around Einamu's waist. Einamu had relaxed alittle, but still had tears in his eyes.

What he couldn't get was, how did Alpha escape prison? What was he doing here? Why was he hugging him?

"H-how much... did you hear?" Einamu questioned.

Alpha didn't speak. His grip became tighter.

"... A-alpha?" Einamu questioend again. This scene was familiar to him.

"... Thank you... Einamu... -san." Alpha whisperd softly in the brunette's ear, a small tear escaping his eye.


End file.
